


Art is...

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Doodles, Fanart, Kink Meme, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul giving Party Poison a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art is...

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the kb square "tattoos/tattooing" on my [card.](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/105147.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...the weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561833) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
